Cup lids can be used to seal the top opening of a beverage container. For example, vendors often provide disposable cup lids with cups or other containers that contain drinks such as coffee, tea, soda, etc. Such cup lids include an annular mounting portion that allows the lid to attach and/or seal with the cup. The lids have an opening or spout that allows users to drink or otherwise pour fluid from the cup or container while the lid is in place.
Some cup lids have an integrated closure member that facilitates closing or covering of the opening or spout. The closure members can help inhibit spillage or undesired leaking through the opening when the opening is not in use. For example, some lids have an arm with a tab at a distal end that extends from the periphery of the lid. A user may flex the arm to insert the tab into the drink opening of the lid, thereby closing or plugging the opening.
Some cup lids have printed text that displays promotional, warning, or other types of information. For example, some cup lids will include printed text that warns consumers about the temperature of the contents of the cup, or that provides branding information in the form of logos or product names associated with the beverage. Some cup lids will also include other information relating to the size of the cup, or whether or not the lid is recyclable. Users may find this printed text difficult to read for various reasons. For example, the printed text may be formed via a deformation in the lid itself, and thus have the same color as the surrounding portion of the lid. As a result, the text may not be readily discernable in certain light or at certain viewing angles. Further, the arm or sealing mechanisms may lie over the text, thereby obscuring, hiding, or otherwise making the text difficult to read.